garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 718 - The Fuckery Ends
Gary and Dean begin an argument about the proper pronunciation of "muy importante." Dino pronounced "muy" correctly but used two syllables instead of one.A clip was played of Frankie MacDonald Playing, "the bucket man." Gary and Dino discuss their travel plans over the fourth of July weekend. Gary took note of recent thank you notes and compliments sent in via email and Facebook. Clint's Mom's car was stolen shortly after the store. She described what happened to it. Allen said he passed out after eating crickets. He stayed with a friend in Marietta so he didn't have to drive direct from LA. He chose a place on George Pl (near an area the locals call the "lettered streets") which he described as "sketchy." Gary and Dean assured that he wasn't violent, just attached. Allen remembers waking up to cops and handcuffed to a car. His friend was taken to the Clark County Detention Center. Frankie MacDonald Fred the bear made a return. Begins at 1:25:00 *Patty do you like hot or BBQ wings, He likes hot and Buffalo *Chad, which player from the Ottawa senators did Las Vegas draft? Mattock *Juan in Seattle, is Fred the bear scared of the Vampire? Fred the bear actually teams up with the Vampire. *Rudy Banning, do you believe in aliens, Aliens capable of Travel would be coming to kill us. Aliens would have a tough journey due to space being hostile. *Danny, What the weather in Estacada on Speaker for my pot plants, Marijuana can help autistic people *Next line didn't respond *Fry, Bear Encounter, what to do, walk away slowly backward *Baker, Fred vs Smokey who wins in Wrestling, Fred would probably try to win *Aaron from SF, How is transformers, it is great *Dino asked about King Kong, he saw Kong 7 times *Johnny G, Favorite scary movie, happy death day Noël the Teddy bear also made an outro for the show Blue Collar Brew Review Imported Dutch Lager, Peter's Brew; 5 % ABV On-Air addressing of Infighting 02:03:00 "The Fuckery" Out of the entire militia Dean only has a problem with two people. One specifically and the other as an unwitting accomplice. Dean referred to the entire situation as "fuckery".Gary said he tried to avoid the entire situation, offering an olive branch of forgiveness however the person kept going at it. The situation repeated with Scott giving play-by-play to this person because that person wanted to give the impression he was not listening to the show. Dino wanted to specifically address Brandye having been missed from show 703 (Alex dedication show). Dino stressed that he had no idea that Brandye was made available and on hold and couldn't get in. Chad from Pittsburgh was brought on This person spoke negatively about many people in the 3rd man militia, many of them falsehoods. On the phone, it appears as the caller ID instead of the name known to the show. The screener software is not in the main studio so they didn't know she was there. Dean was not told that Brandye was going to be part of the show. Dino mentioned the bigget fan of Selena Quintanilla (Yolanda Saldivar) ended up being her murderer, except that Dino would "shoot back." This got Dean sidetracked and signing "Dreaming of You" by Selena Quintanilla. Chad said that trying to get another account is crazy and Gary agreed adding that it was "batshit nuts." 04:29:25 The wife was brought on. 04:52:00 Wife said that not everyone will click. Brandye said she was not the same as her husband and doesn't like being as aggressive. Dino addressed him giving the wrong person credit due to Dino not remembering anything correctly, not because of bad intent. 02:59:30 Wife was audibly upset saying that she wished she intervened sooner. Wife said that she doesn't like hearing bickering from her kids or the solution she will have would make both parties unhappy. Wife was recently informed of the damaging text messages sent back and forth between various fans. 03:10:15 Wife said she was "absolutely embarrassed" and was hoping that her husband would, "get through what ever he was going through." Wife said he should take a break from the show to prevent him overreacting 03:22:00 Dean played another Selena Quintanilla song followed by gunshots. 03:23:08 Louis from SD, Louis also expressed concern that NASCAR was taking things personally. Louis said she felt bad for the wife. Louis said that Fry was playing dumb and trying to be friends with peope without showing judgement. 03:40:00 Patty in studio was surprised that NASCAR was surprised that he didn't get credit when Gary and Dino get things wrong and forget where things came from. NASCAR demanded credit for the license plate despite that Gun John, Mesa Bob and Paul from Sydney got them first. Dean said he was more offended by the falsehoods that he spread about Patty such as saying Alex paid the down payment of Patty's new car. Manjul assisted Patty in getting a good deal on a new car. NASCAR has accused Patty of siphoning money from times she collected money from Gary and Dino events. The first conversation that she had with NASCAR , he called her a bitch. Patty said she has no ill will towards Patty. 04:00:00 Danny Moore felt that NASCAR needed to man up for the things that he had said. Danny said that wanting credit is not an acceptable thing. 04:11:00 Dean noted in his conversation with Dr. Baker that French Fry had the accused on Skype not once but twice. The accused attacked: Patty, Louis from SD, Gun John. Dr. Baker mentioned episode 405 the email was discussed. Patty warned on the secret group to call out anyone who is speaking against the show. The accused then accused Patty of starting Drama. Baker mentioned that the accused have contradictory stories about what happened during Alex's memorial in Boston. 04:21:00 Dr. Baker said that he isn't favor of segments anymore. 04:25:00 Dean said that for the first 2 hour the G&D show they talked about something else other than the accused 04:26:20 French Fry said, "fuck those guys." Fry said that the accused never spoke ill of Patty or the site (presumably to just Fry.) Fry said that he had no idea was going and still doesn't. Gary specifically said that he "was being used" and if he just wanted to do his segment he should hang up. Fry was under the assumption all was good because the accused was on the air during the Vegas show. However because Gary and Dino called Fry directly that he was being used by the accused he should have known not to repeat good same mistake. 04:33:00 Fry continued to deny knowledge of anything going. Gary pointed out that while he was on hold many people laid out exactly what's going on. 04:36:00 the conversation can be described as heated with Gary and Dino pointing out that he was listening. When he asked the accused about what was going on the accused responded, "you don't need to know." 04:43:00 Fry said he is unaware of what the accused did. 04:45:15 Chad said the entire situation was caused by, "one person." Fry said that he was not conspire against the show. 04:47:50 Gary again said that he directly mentioned the situation to Fry on an off-show conservation. 04:50:30 Dean said that if the second occurrence between the accused and Fry didn't happen Dean would not have had the need to even have this conversation. Chad said that it's really the accused, not Fry that needs to be done excised. 04:58:00 Aaron started his call of by just saying, "Dude." I'm Aaron's opinion the wife is completely unaware of what's going on. Dean alluded that a "Bay area" person was being targeted by the accused but that it wasn't Aaron. Aaron said his girlfriend noticed a car with "DBS" and wondered it was the accused car. 05:03:00 Aaron found it puzzling that anyone, particularly a Day One would call Dino an asshole. 05:06:40 Gary and Dino said that he's not trying to blacklist Fry, but the conversation they had with Fry was "perfectly clear." 05:10:30 Bobby has also been a Target of the accused. Aaron asked if this makes Gary want to join the secret group. 05:12:55 Danny from the Bay Area opened with Shot Gun Tom Kelley and Freddy Faulk doing a YouTube video. Dean did not directly answer if Danny was being targeted. 05:18:20 Danny said that the accused treated Alex like gold while he was alive. 05:20:40 Danny said that he recommended Eastbound and down and hopes this does not turn out like the UPS driver episode. 05:22:20 Michael in Vegas did not answer 05:22:50 Gary said that problems should be dealt with directly and people shouldn't try to go behind anyone's backs. 05:26:50 Patty said that the reason she accused French Fry of being Rodney because he is not acknowledging he did wrong. 05:28:434 Dino interjected that the situation was not minor. The fact that the show hosts called him individually and the fact that they are dedicating show time to this should indicate that the situation is serious. The Rodney reference was not because Fry stole something. The Rodney reference is because Rodney never admitted stealing from Gun John. Fry said he never meant for this situation to have happened. Fry apologized for accidentally siding with the accused. Dean's final thought on Fry's call was that this is only "feeding our friend up north." 05:41:00 Bobby said that "he was not a part of any of this shit." Dean mentored that Bobby isn't always available. 05:44:06 Paul Batey purchased Paul McCartney ticket. Paul said that 718 could mean GND since G is the 7th letter of the alphabet and 18 being N and D combined. Dean wanted Paul's reaction to the accused-Fry situation. Paul said that friend should not just do things to get the credit they should do it host to be a friend. Dean said that Al boomeranged back Paul from Sydney style. 06:00:00 Paul joked about ending his abstinence from Alcohol during the Dodger game. 06:01:15 Gary then decided to end the show. Category:Shows without Don't Be Stupid